<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rumours by RedCat015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027764">Rumours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCat015/pseuds/RedCat015'>RedCat015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, gossip crews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCat015/pseuds/RedCat015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>企业号上开始传起了关于他们敬爱的舰长和大副的绯闻。柯克舰长决定做些什么让这些谣言消失。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rumours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>宇宙真理SK！这是一个突发脑洞，算是圣诞贺礼吧w第一次尝试SK，希望不要OOC得太过头qwq<br/>声明：他们属于彼此，OOC属于我。<br/>p.s. 一些错别字是故意的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;01&gt;</p><p>企业号的舰员们开始传起了关于自己敬爱的舰长和大副的绯闻。<br/>谁也不知道绯闻是什么时候开始的，也不知道是哪个舰员无聊的时候异想天开的时候想到的，总之这个绯闻在企业号上意外的流行，甚至还有一些不愿意透露姓名的舰桥成员提供了数不胜数的间接证据。<br/>当然，他们没让柯克舰长和斯波克大副知道这些事情。他们自认为自己的保密工作做得非常好。毕竟谁也不想因为传了企业号上最有权势的两个人的绯闻而丢失了这份工作。<br/>尽管如此，虽然他们的保密工作做得好，但柯克不是没有眼睛。作为舰长他清楚的了解着自己的企业号，尤其是舰桥上的一举一动。<br/>他在这几个月来第五十三次发现苏鲁和契柯夫神秘兮兮的——不，他敢打赌，绝对是不怀好意的——在巡航的时候偷看他和斯波克，然后再凑在一起讲着悄悄话，契柯夫有的时候甚至会因为自己和斯波克普通的互动而像是哥伦布发现新大陆似的激动到满脸通红。<br/>一开始还是能以忍受的。柯克想。但是五十三次？这可就太过分了点。<br/>况且，有什么好玩的事情，他们竟然一直瞒着他们受人欢迎的舰长不说。天知道巡航的时候到底有多无聊，他也需要一点乐子来打发时间。<br/>柯克决定行使一点自己舰长的权利。</p><p> </p><p>&lt;02&gt;</p><p>“检长，找我来有什么事情吗？”来自俄罗斯的小伙子有些局促地站在门口，眼神飘忽不定。<br/>柯克听到声音后扬起了眉毛，立刻站了起来，露出了一个大概有一千瓦那么耀眼的笑容，指了指自己对面的沙发：“嘿契柯夫！你总算来了！在这里不用拘束，请坐吧。”<br/>契柯夫看上去像是受到了巨大的惊吓，飞快地说道：“不，不检长！这当然没有任何问题。我只是——不，其实没什么，检长。那您今天是想跟我聊些什么？”他一边说着，一边挪到了柯克对面的沙发上坐了下来。沙发垫子陷了下去，柔软而贴合。契柯夫开始想着能否向舰长要求将自己的椅子也换成这个。<br/>“那我们不妨从为何你总是和苏鲁两人动不动就看着我和斯波克的方向议论个不停开始说起。”柯克并没有跟着坐下来，一开口就扔出了个重磅炸弹。“想喝点什么吗？”<br/>契柯夫看上去像是被完全吓到了，瞪大了他的眼睛。柯克已经走了好几步，后面毫无声响，于是他转过身来看着契柯夫。<br/>契柯夫飞快地眨了眨眼睛，惶恐地说道：“不，检长，您、您一定是误会了什么——”<br/>柯克大笑两声：“拜托，契柯夫，你们的舰长也是会观察的。放心，我叫你过来不是为了给你处分的，你只需要如实跟我说就好。现在，不妨先告诉我你想喝点什么？“<br/>契柯夫还是将信将疑地看着他，片刻之后才放松了下来：“我想白开水就好。“<br/>“当然。”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;03&gt;</p><p>“咳、咳咳——”柯克听完契柯夫磕磕巴巴地向他解释完最近风靡企业号的绯闻，并且附带了“不检长请不要开除我们”的请求之后被喝下去的咖啡给狠狠地呛了一口。<br/>我的天，他刚才说了什么？<br/>“契柯夫你刚才说了什么？”他也这么问了。看在上帝的份上，这让他听上去傻极了。不，但是他还是得再确认一次，因为他所听到的东西实在是太他妈玄幻了。<br/>契柯夫紧张地看着被呛到的舰长，手足无措地站了起来，卡了半天也没发出音节。<br/>“算了，契柯夫，你不需要跟我再说一遍了。你不用紧张，坐下坐下。”柯克调整好了自己的呼吸，维持着自己的舰长的尊严。<br/>……妈的，他们是怎么看出自己喜欢斯波克的。</p><p> </p><p>&lt;04&gt;</p><p>“检长，我们完全没有任何冒犯的意思。你也知道，有的时候舰桥上实在是无聊透了，所以舰员们才会开始注意这些。”契柯夫像是来了劲，脸红扑扑的，“不得不说，舰长，有的时候你们两个互相对视的眼神——”契柯夫反应过来这次聊绯闻的对象就是绯闻的主人公之一的时候，已经为时已晚。柯克脸上已经没了笑意。他立刻打了个哆嗦：“对不起，检长！你知道我不是这个意思。”<br/>柯克依旧陷在为什么自己会将自己对斯波克的喜爱表现得如此明显这个令人无限纠结的问题上，以至于他甚至已经遗忘了契柯夫的存在。等他反应过来的时候，可怜的俄罗斯小伙子看上去已经被吓得不轻，估计已经在思考自己被打包扔出企业号之后何去何从了。<br/>柯克立刻露出来一个安抚的笑容：“不，不用紧张。我都跟你说了，我不会因为我的员工们传绯闻而把他们开除的。我只是……在想些自己的事情罢了。”<br/>契柯夫松了一口气。<br/>“那就好……检长！我向你保证！我肯定不会再传你和斯波克先生的绯闻了！”俄罗斯小伙子郑重其事地向他保证，眼睛亮晶晶的，无比真诚。<br/>柯克无奈地笑了一下。<br/>不，他才不会相信。<br/>绯闻这种事情，岂能是契柯夫一个人不传就会消失的的。<br/>柯克决定找个方法彻底根治这个问题。</p><p> </p><p>&lt;05&gt;</p><p>所以，理所当然、顺理成章的，柯克找到了正在生物实验室的斯波克，决定和他商量一下。<br/>不，他完全没有因为自己即将和绯闻的另外一个主角商讨他们的绯闻而感到紧张。<br/>尤其是另外一个主角刚好还是他最近迷得要死要活的人。<br/>冷静点，詹姆斯·柯克，你可是企业号的舰长，什么大风大浪你没见过，不过是找你的大副罢了，你不应该感到紧张。<br/>他在内心为自己鼓气，正在这么想的时候，生物实验室的门突然开了。<br/>一个瓦肯人出现在了自己的眼前。<br/>整个企业号上就一个瓦肯人。<br/>“舰长。”对方向他微微点了点头，看上去有些意外他会出现在这里。<br/>“……哦！嗨，斯波克，我、呃、我正想找你。”该死的，他是不是结巴了？<br/>瓦肯人挑起了一边的眉毛。<br/>“鉴于现在企业号正在巡航阶段，我也并未收到任何事故的报告，我不明白你此刻寻找我的——”<br/>“哦闭嘴，斯波克。晚上2000到我的房间。”<br/>说完柯克就转身离开了——更像是落荒而逃。<br/>走到一半的时候柯克突然转头，看向仍然站在原地、仍然有些困惑——是，是的，他能从瓦肯人千篇一律的表情上看出他现在正在困惑，别再问了——的斯波克，补了一句话。<br/>“这是命令。”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;06&gt;</p><p>晚上2000整，他的房间门被敲响了。<br/>柯克无法克制地微笑了起来，尽管他也不知道为什么。<br/>“请进，斯波克先生，你知道你大可不必敲门。”<br/>门打开了，瓦肯人出现在了门口：“我相信敲门是人类的一个传统礼仪。”<br/>柯克不置可否地耸了耸肩。<br/>“下一盘棋吗，斯波克先生？”<br/>斯波克的表情出现了微妙的变化，柯克相信那是惊讶的表情。他笑了两声：“嘿，别这样嘛，斯波克。不过是下盘棋。怎么，输怕了？”<br/>斯波克眼神复杂地看了他一眼。<br/>“根据我们下过的一百三十四盘棋，你赢了六十二盘，我赢了六十一盘，剩下的十一盘皆为平局，我有理由相信我们的实力不相上下。”<br/>“哦拜托了，斯波克。你还输我一盘呢！难道你就不想追平吗？”<br/>好吧，这个理由可以接受。<br/>斯波克想着，迈开腿走向了棋盘。<br/>柯克露出了一个洋洋得意的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>&lt;07&gt;</p><p>棋过半局，柯克突然开口。<br/>“斯波克，你有没有注意到舰桥上最近别人看我们的眼神……呃，怪怪的？”<br/>斯波克的视线从棋盘上移开，对上了柯克的眼睛。<br/>斯波克敢确信地说，柯克眼睛的蓝色是这个宇宙里最好看、最澄澈的蓝色。<br/>“不，舰长。我并未察觉。”他说完便将注意力强行转移回棋盘上，努力的想要屏蔽那双蓝眼睛。<br/>显然，他失败了。<br/>“你肯定注意到了。”柯克轻笑了一声，语气笃定，“他们在传我们两个人的绯闻。”<br/>斯波克承认，有那么一秒他的瓦肯大脑卡机了。<br/>一片空白，以至于他隔了仿佛一个世纪才发出了一个音节。<br/>“哦。”<br/>柯克像是受到了什么刺激，声音提高了那么一些：“哦？这就是你的反应？难道你不觉得这严重影响了我们的工作效率？他们不怀好意的视线？”他稍微喘了口气，语气又平复了下来，“抱歉，斯波克，我有点太激动了。”<br/>“不，这是可以理解的。”斯波克回答道。他总算移动了他的棋子，“该你了，舰长。”<br/>柯克置若罔闻，连看到没看棋盘一眼，而是瞪大了眼睛：“难道你不想让他们不再传绯闻了吗？”<br/>斯波克沉思了片刻。<br/>“我并不觉得这个绯闻有什么不妥。根据分析，适当的杜撰一些同事之间的事情的确能够缓解人类的精神压力，从而使得工作效率得到显著提升。因此，我有理由相信这个绯闻是合理的。”<br/>柯克眨了眨眼睛。<br/>“你难道不觉得很……奇怪吗，斯波克？你可是……绯闻主角？”<br/>“并不。”斯波克简短地回答道，“舰长，你想好你要怎么走了吗？”<br/>柯克移动了他的一个棋子，接着说道：“不，我觉得这已经影响到我的指挥能力了。我们得想个办法阻止这个绯闻的传播。”<br/>斯波克看向了柯克。<br/>“我可以询问一下为什么这个绯闻的传播会影响到你的指挥能力吗，舰长。”他相应的也移动了一颗棋子。<br/>“呃，这个……”柯克显而易见的脸红了。<br/>他总不能跟斯波克说绯闻要是接着传下去的话，他怕他就要让这个绯闻成为现实了。<br/>哦，可悲的单相思。<br/>柯克无声的叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>&lt;08&gt;</p><p>斯波克还在等待着答案。<br/>柯克支支吾吾了半天也说不出来。他不自觉地咬住了下嘴唇。<br/>斯波克的眼神暗了一下。<br/>“是否是因为绯闻对象是我所以才让你感到了不舒服？”斯波克询问道。<br/>“不！不，当然不是，斯波克。”柯克立刻否定道，“我……”<br/>“除此之外，我想不到任何理由你为什么会对这个绯闻感到不自在，舰长。”斯波克明显感到了疑惑。<br/>“不，这个原因，比较……呃，私人。”柯克捏了捏自己的鼻梁。他该怎么向斯波克解释？<br/>斯波克微微皱起了眉头。<br/>“如果是这样的话，我可以在明日勒令——”<br/>“——不，不我们不能这样，斯波克，你也知道传绯闻是他们的权利，我们没有理由能够强行制止这种行为。”柯克回绝了这个提议，“我们得想个巧妙点的方法。”<br/>斯波克沉默地看着他。<br/>“舰长，请求自由言论。”<br/>“当然了，斯波克。你有什么想法吗？”<br/>斯波克看着他，然后平静地说道：“舰长，你是否是因为已经有了爱慕对象，所以才对这个绯闻感到困扰？”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;09&gt;</p><p>哇哦，一针见血。<br/>是的，是的他有，好巧那个人还坐在自己的对面，面不改色的问着这个问题。<br/>好样的，斯波克。可真会问问题。<br/>斯波克显然已经知道了答案：“如果你担心的是你的爱慕对象会因此受到困扰，我可以亲自与对方解释。”<br/>“显然他完全没有因此受到困扰。”柯克没好气的说道。他说完之后才反应过来自己说了什么，干咳了一声。<br/>斯波克挑起了眉毛。<br/>“我是否可以理解为——”<br/>“好了，到此为止，我受不了了。跟你讨论这个问题就是一个巨大的错误，斯波克。”柯克自暴自弃的说完这番话，就倾身恶狠狠地稳住了自己的大副。<br/>操他的。他想。老子爱亲谁就亲谁。</p><p> </p><p>&lt;10&gt;</p><p>两个人的气息都有些不稳。<br/>柯克注意到斯波克的耳朵绿了。这个发现让他十分欣喜。<br/>“现在你懂我的顾虑了吗，斯波克先生。”柯克靠回了椅背，移动了一个棋子。好样的柯克，现在还有心情下棋。<br/>斯波克点了点头。<br/>“我完全了解了，舰长。所以你想与我发展一段浪漫关系。并且，”斯波克抿了抿嘴唇，“你想操我。”<br/>哈！什么——<br/>柯克的脸完全红了。该死的，斯波克知道自己在说什么吗？他想肯定是刚才他们两个接吻的时候他脑子里想的东西被斯波克听到了。这很作弊，他要抗议。<br/>“你能别用你那个天杀的瓦肯巫术来看我的脑子吗？以及‘操他的’只是一个语气助词，不是代表我真的——”斯波克歪了歪头，操，这他妈是犯规——“行，你赢了。我的确想操你，满意了吗？别那样看着我了，斯波克，该你了。”<br/>斯波克点了点头，移动了他的棋子。<br/>“将军。”斯波克看上去没什么表情变化。<br/>“你输了，舰长。”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;11&gt;</p><p>“嘿！你这回真的是犯规！你这盘胜之不武！”这不公平，他的注意力从头到尾就没放在棋盘上。<br/>斯波克面不改色地说道：“不，舰长，这很公平。我追到你了。”<br/>他刚才说了个双关，是吗？<br/>他说他追到我了。我的天，这就是显而易见的双关。<br/>柯克被瓦肯情话刺激得不清。<br/>他想，管他的输赢，管他的下棋，他现在就要彻底做实这个绯闻的真实性。<br/>于是他揪住了瓦肯人的衣领，又一次亲吻住了他的嘴。<br/>“斯波克，我现在就要操你了。”他喘着气，在斯波克哑着嗓音耳边说道。<br/>斯波克的耳朵又绿了一圈。<br/>“如你所愿，舰长。如你所愿。”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;11&gt;</p><p>当然谁操了谁就是另外一个问题了。<br/>柯克第二天揉着腰从床上爬起来的时候，斯波克已经换好了衣服，从食品复制机那儿拿来了早餐。<br/>“早安，舰长。”斯波克颔首。<br/>“早，斯波克。以及你可以叫我吉姆，你知道的，既然我们的关系都已经……发展到了这步。”柯克接过他手上的早餐，放在了自己的床头柜上。他翻身下了床，拿着自己的衣服走向了卫生间：“我得去换个衣服。你可以……呃，先去舰桥？”<br/>斯波克点了点头，没有回答。<br/>等柯克刷牙洗脸换好衣服之后，他看见斯波克还坐在那里。他惊讶地说道：“你怎么没走？”<br/>斯波克站了起来，回答道：“我在昨晚认真的想了想，如果我们两个一同出现在舰桥，或许大家就不会再传我们的绯闻了。”<br/>柯克皱起了眉头。<br/>“这是……不合逻辑的。”柯克因为“不合逻辑”这个词而笑了一下，“八卦的舰员们肯定会杜撰出更多的事情的。”<br/>“不。”瓦肯人认真地说道，“那个时候他们传的就不会是绯闻，而是事实了。而我对于这一点没有任何反对意见。”<br/>柯克大笑了两声，斯波克这是希望让全宇宙都知道他和他的舰长在一起了。<br/>然后他倾身亲吻了一下瓦肯人的嘴角。<br/>“你可真是甜极了，斯波克。谁以后再跟我说瓦肯人都是榆木脑袋，我第一个跟他们去理论。”<br/>瓦肯人只是移开了视线，握住了柯克的手。</p><p> </p><p>&lt;12&gt;</p><p>果不其然，两个人一同出现在舰桥的时候，引起了众人低低的议论声。<br/>两个人像是没有听到似的，无比自然的在众人面前交换了一个短暂的亲吻，然后像个没事人一样各自走向了自己的岗位。<br/>舰桥鸦雀无声。<br/>“好了，各位，一天的工作又要开始了。”柯克的语气里充满着轻快和愉悦，“报告一下情况。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>